


Home Is Where the Heart is

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunion, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Humor, Other Characters Make Apperances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #288 "I thought you were dead!"Searching for years, Hallie Potter has finally found the one person she's been looking for.





	Home Is Where the Heart is

Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Michonne are tiredly working, stabbing walker after walker through a chain link fence where they all seem to have congregated. Carol and Maggie have all ready tried drawing the dead's attention elsewhere so they didn't weigh down the one portion of the fence they seemed to be favoring, but it didn't seem to work for long. The dead ended up coming back to the fence line and pressing against it.

"Why do they keep coming, man?" Glenn asks, grunting as he struggles to pull free his crowbar. "We've quieted the kids and the animals aren't making any noise."

"Don't know, but if they keep comin'," Daryl mutters, "they're gonna tear down the fence."

"Keep workin'," Rick tells them. "They'll thin out."

Michonne frowns. "Yeah, but not fast enough."

Before anyone else can complain, boom after boom resonate from across the field.

"What now?" Rick groans.

Suddenly a dog starts barking.. and a lion roaring. Wait.. _a lion?_

"What the hell is that!?" Glenn shouts.

Carol and Maggie come running through the gate as if the hounds of hell were on their heels, eyes wide. From the the tree line, an actual female lion steps forward. But instead of eyeing up the humans, it roars and pounces along the tree line, and it slowly draws the attention of the dead.

"What the hell..? That ain't normal." Daryl walks further down the fence so the walkers aren't blocking his view. "Where'd it even come from?"

Slowly, but surely, the walkers follow the roaring lion and the invisible barking dog. The lion eventually disappears into the tree line once more, only for a woman to come charging out and wielding a sword.

"Shit," Rick frowns.

They watch as the woman slices through the dead, one right after another. She moves slightly faster than any of them are capable of, but even with her speed the amount of walkers she's attracted seems like they're about to overwhelm her.

"So do we help her?" Glenn asks, gaze darting from his group to the crazy woman with the sword.

Michonne grips her katana tighter. "Whatever you decide, decide it fast. They're going to kill her."

But before the walkers can all converge on her, there's a bright red light, a thunderous boom, and the ground beneath the walkers explodes upward.

Everyone's staring in shock, but Daryl's eyes squint in suspicion. "Wait a minute," he mumbles. He tries to get a better look at the woman and sees something he recognizes. "HALLIE?!"

The woman freezes and glances towards them, head tilting to the side. "DARYL?!"

"Fuck." Daryl and the woman are running towards the gate then, the woman named Hallie stabbing and slicing at any walker in her path. " **I thought you were dead!** " He shouts again when she's closer.

"You wish, Dixon!"

Daryl makes it to the gate first, he scrambling to open it just as the rest of his group stops behind him. "We need to help her," he says without glancing at the ones he calls family. "You can trust her."

They say nothing as the gate is swung open, instead the members from the prison community working to drop the walkers once and for all. They make quick work of them, and covered in blood and guts they watch in surprised awe as Daryl scoops up the woman named Hallie in his arms.

The woman is laughing, tears leaking from her shut eyes. She has the oddest shaped scar- _was that a lightning bolt?_ \- on her forehead and long, dark hair braided down her back. Jaws drop when the woman finally pulls back, only for Daryl to drop her and then claim her lips in a kiss.

"Uhh.. what?" Glenn muses. "What is going on?"

Maggie grins. "I'm wondering the same thing."

Carol beams, nudging the couple in good humor. "Stop. They're cute."

"They can hear 'ya," Daryl then grunts. The prison group all grin as they watch him tuck the woman under his arm. She's short compared to the hunter. "Everyone, this is Hallie. Hallie, this is Rick, Carol, Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn."

Hallie smiles, her green eyes crinkling at the corners. "Hullo."

If they're surprised at her British accent, no one mentions it.

After everyone introduces themselves and Hallie waves at all of them in acknowledgment, Daryl then glances down at her. "When did 'ya get back? Anyone else make it out?"

Hallie's smile falters then, but before she can tell him what he wants to know, the shout of, " _Dad!_ ", has jaws dropping yet again.

Daryl whirls around. "Teddy?" A lanky teen emerges from the tree line and Daryl takes off in a sprint.

Left alone, Hallie chuckles at everyone's gobsmacked expressions and then even more so when Teddy barrels into Daryl and knocks him over into the field. "Teddy's my godson," she explains. "His parents passed away when he was only a few weeks old, so I helped his grandmum raise him. Andy was too old to take care of a child, so she signed over custody to me."

"And he calls Daryl his dad?" Glenn says. "That's.. weird." Maggie smacks his arm and Hallie smiles at them.

"Teddy was introduced to Daryl when he was only two what with the Dixon's being our neighbors at the time. We dated over the years and eventually married, and-"

"Whoa. Wait, what?!" Glenn yelps. "Married! You're Daryl's wife!?"

Rick huffs laugh. "This day is just full of surprises."

Daryl returns to the group, a young boy hanging off his back and glaring suspiciously at his friends. "This is Teddy," he tells them. As soon as Teddy drops, he places himself between his parents and smiles innocently. "Don't let his smile fool 'ya. He takes after his goddamn Uncles." Hallie flinches and Teddy tenses, and when Daryl takes notice dread fills him. The group notices too. "Shit. Who's left?"

"Uncle Charlie and Aunt Hermione," Teddy answers.

Daryl quietly curses. "What happened?" Hallie chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment, she eyeing Daryl's group with trepidation and shifting her weight from foot to foot. When she meets Daryl's gaze again, he gives her a terse nod and then looks out towards the group. "Whatever is said next, it's one hundred percent truth." The group he's come to know as family all lose their easy going smiles, tensing. "I had trouble believin' in the beginnin', but it's real. Magic is real."

Glenn is the only one to snort and then everyone is inhaling sharply as Teddy steps forward with a frown, his hair changing from black to red.

Hallie sighs and tugs him back. "Really, Teddy? Did you have to do that?"

He hangs his head in shame. "Sorry, Mum."

Hallie tugs on his hair until it shifts back to black and she tucks him in between herself and Daryl once more. "Magic is real and I only brought it up because what I have to tell Daryl- it would have confused you. I rather get the secret out of the way and talk freely, but if my magic is going to bother you then I'd appreciate it if you let me know now so we can be on our way."

Daryl takes her hand in a show of support, but the group remains quiet. They're shocked, but they're not fearful.

"It's.. odd," Rick says. "But you're Daryl's wife which makes you family."

"Thank you." The group slowly comes around, the tension leaving their shoulders. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow my husband for a bit. We'll be back soon."

Teddy whoops and immediately hugs Hallie- chest to chest- and Daryl groans. The group all seem confused, but Daryl steps up to his wife and son, hugging the both of them to sandwich the boy between him and Hallie. Then with a wink and smirk towards the group, Hallie, Daryl, and Teddy disappear with a pop.

Glenn faints and the group vows to never let him forget it.

**\- X -**

When Daryl's feet land on solid ground once more, he immediately lets go of Hallie and stumbles back, dry heaving. Teddy laughs at him and when he straightens up he realizes they're in a well kept home. There's not a spot of mold, nor cracks in the walls, and the air is thick with the aroma of a well cooked meal.

The sound of feet pounding have him turning around and he huffs a laugh when he sees Hermione running down some stairs, but she comes to a halt on the last step. Frowning, she pulls out her wand and points it at him. "Honestly," she sighs. She swishes her wand at him and then at Hallie, rolling her eyes as she puts it away once more. "Are you or are you not a witch, Hal. Clean yourself up before coming home."

Hallie smiles sheepishly and then Hermione's closing the distance between herself and Daryl. She hugs him low around the waist and Daryl's arms go around her shoulders, his face pressing into her unruly hair. "I'm so glad you made it," she says. "The world has gone absolutely mad. I don't know how you survived without the aid of magic."

"It's a struggle, I'll give you that," he says. Daryl slowly pulls back, spying a rather ragged Charlie who has just come in from the kitchen. "Weasley."

"Hey, Dixon," Charlie tiredly says. "S'good to see you."

"You too." Daryl then looks to Hallie. "What happened? You were gone for so long, I thought-"

"I'm sorry," she says. "I only went to pick up Teddy, but ended up staying longer than expected. Then I got a call from Dudley, asking if the illness was man-made or magical, and I had no clue what he was going on about."

"After Dudley called, my mum and dad called," Hermione says. "The dead were suddenly waking up and eating the living, and-"

"You don't have to explain," Daryl tells her when he sees how emotional she's getting. "I remember when it all started." Hermione smiles tightly and nods, hugging herself.

"The magical community thought to shut us in to keep the spread of the illness out," Hallie picks backs up, "but they didn't count on the illness being spread through the air and infecting everyone no matter the wards. When the first wizard died and then reanimated, it was absolute chaos."

"The Burrow lasted for a while, but a herd of the dead came through," Charlie says. "Magic doesn't quite work as it should on them and the dead got through the muggle repelling charms."

"Jesus," Daryl sighs.

"We lost everyone," Hallie admits. "Hogwarts is still standing- Neville and Luna are actually still there- but I couldn't go there. Not when I knew you and Merle were still out here."

"About that," Daryl then grunts. "Merle's gone. Dumb bastard got 'imself killed goin' after a man that's tryin' to take the prison from us."

Charlie perks up, frowning. "Seriously? Don't they know the living are supposed to stick together in a time like this?"

Daryl's head shakes. "This man- he calls 'imself the Governor. He had his own little town, but we kind of wrecked their defenses when we tried rescuin' one our own. He had her tied up and let loose a walker in the room with her. She didn't make it."

"Oh, Daryl," Hallie frowns, hugging her husband. "I'm sorry."

He briefly hugs her back. "It is what it is. But now he's got a new group of people, and has them convinced the prison was his all along and we took it from him, along with his family. He's going to bring a war to our front door."

Hallie's eyes flash. "Not if he can't find it."

"..what?"

Charlie chuckles, Hermione groans, and Teddy practically bounces in place. "How many people are at the prison?" Hallie then asks.

He shrugs. "No more than fifteen. We tried takin' in the innocents from the Governor's town, but they thought we were cruel or just as cruel when we fought in their town. They either went their own separate ways or attempted to mend the fences around the town on their own."

"Good," Hallie then grins. "There's no more magical governments to keep us quiet about magic, but I still rather tell the minimum amount of people."

"What did you have in mind?"

Hallie slowly grins. "You'll see."

Hallie had then returned Daryl to the prison almost an hour after she had kidnapped him, she leaving Teddy with him. She promised Daryl and Rick that they had nothing to worry about anymore, and went about spell casting around the perimeter of the prison.

"Don't let anyone out until we get back," she tells them. "No human being will find the prison and the fences have been reinforced to hold back the dead. You can all sleep in peace tonight."

Rick seems surprised, but Daryl merely huffs. "You put that muggle repelling charm on the prison, didn't 'ya? That's why you don't want us walkin' out, because if we do we won't find the prison again."

"Got it in one, darling," she winks. "Now go eat and rest in peace. Hermione, Charlie, and I have a house to move, and they're going to reinforce my spells on the prison. We'll start mending the prison and ridding the catacombs of the dead tomorrow."

Rick purses his lips before saying, "You sure no one can find us? We can actually sleep without leaving a few people on watch over night?"

"I'm positive, Mr. Grimes. Be happy, eat, and sleep. Your lives just got a whole lot easier."

* * *

Hallie, Hermione, and Charlie actually move their house in the dead of the night, the three of them not wanting to part with their fireplace since it was all ready connected to the floo. Neville and Luna still sent them potion ingredients, and visited when they could, and they hardly thought the prison came equipped with a fireplace of it's own.

Then after placing the house in a portion of the field Daryl's group hadn't seemed to be using, the three magicals went about mending fences and reinforcing them- especially the portion of the fence that was allowing in the dead at the back of the prison. Charlie made plans to cut down wood from the nearby forest to make a sturdier fence that the dead couldn't see through, and Hermione made plans to contact Neville to see if there was a way to purify the soil for better crops.

The sun was just coming up when they decided to chance a trip to the prison, Hermione and Charlie volunteering to cook up a large breakfast spread of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast while Hallie went ahead to warn everyone of their imminent presence.

The heavy metal door creaks open and Hallie isn't surprised to find Daryl all ready awake, her smile faltering and nose wrinkling at the smell of the dead lingering in the air and the stuffiness of heat inside their shelter. Immediately pulling out her wand- with a swish and flick of it- Hallie purifies the air and puts a strong cooling charm on the dining area and corridor where she guesses everyone is still sleeping.

Daryl seems to sigh in relief and his lips twitch. "You made it cold? The others are gonna love 'ya for that."

"They're going to love Hermione and Charlie even more when they get in. We had bacon and sausage that needed to be cooked off."

Daryl chuckles and then walks forward to embrace Hallie. He hugs her tight. "Still can't believe you're here."

"Sorry it took me forever to get back. It was hell over there and then when everyone just.. died, one right after the other, I had to get out. I needed you."

"Mhmm. Sorry 'bout our home. Me and Merle tried stayin' as long as we could, but then they started bombin' the city."

"Don't be silly. Haven't you ever heard that home is where your love is?"

He snorts. "I think it goes home is where the heart is."

"Same thing."

The two continue hugging each other until the others finally wake and make their way into the dining area, Daryl introducing Hallie as his wife to the others who hadn't met her. They're all still a bit overwhelmed with the idea of magic, especially when Glenn goes outside and then stumbles back in with word that there's an actual house where there wasn't a house before. However things quickly calm and all is forgotten when Charlie and Hermione come bearing food.

"So it's really this simple?" Hershel asks- a white haired man that gives off major grandfather vibes. "You wave those sticks of yours and the Governor can't find us?"

Hallie nods, but it's Hermione who frowns. "Technically, yes. But if he's a wizard then he'll still see the prison. Or if he has a witch or wizard in his ranks, they can find us."

"But since it doesn't seem likely," Hallie pipes up, glaring lightly at her friend, "any time they get close to the prison perimeter they'll suddenly remember something and head in another direction. They won't even see the prison. They'll just see a bunch of trees."

"What if they do have a witch or wizard?" Beth frowns- Hershel's youngest daughter.

Charlie grins at the young girl. "No worries, pipsqueak. If this man does have a witch or wizard on his side, the moment they realize we've got Hallie Potter on our side, they'll run."

Hallie punches her friend in the arm. "It's Dixon now, Weasley."

Charlie, Hermione, Teddy, and Daryl all chuckle, and Hallie sighs.

"Not to sound rude, but what's so special about a name?" Glenn asks.

"Because Hallie Potter is famous," Charlie grins and Hallie punches him again. "She, along with my idiot baby brother and the brightest witch of their age," he says while gesturing to a blushing Hermione, "defeated the most evil wizard to ever walk the Earth- all at the age of sixteen and seventeen. No one will want to go up against Hallie Potter. They won't live to tell the tale."

All eyes dart to Hallie, surprise and awe in their gazes. She blushes even harder and tucks her face behind Daryl's shoulder.

"Cool," Carl breathes in awe.

Charlie nods. "Right? Settle in, muggles, and prepare to hear the tale of the Girl Who Lived."


End file.
